The Dirty One
by moorg
Summary: "Mas no meio da pureza, havia uma que não era igual às outras. Uma suja." One-shot


**The Dirty One**

Boatos sobre a crueldade incomparável da Condessa Elizabeth Bathory circulavam por todas as redondezas. Histórias sobre a carnificina que fazia em seu castelo, seguido dos banhos com sangue de virgens ultrapassavam os limites nacionais, causando medo e horror por todos os cantos. Mulheres e moças desesperavam-se ao saber dos mais recentes banhos da Condessa e escondiam-se o máximo que podiam. Temiam serem as próximas.

Quando as portas do castelo dos Nádasdy eram abertas, os moradores das proximidades recuavam às suas casas, fechavam as portas e apagavam todas as velas que indicasse que alguém ali estava. Pais temiam por suas filhas e rapazes por suas pretendentes e irmãs.

Uchiha Sasuke, um servo fiel à Condessa, fora um dos enviados a buscar-lhe uma belíssima jovem para o seu banho da noite. O alto homem alvo de cabelos e olhos negros, seguia seu caminho sobre um cavalo. Os cascos no chão indicavam a velocidade em que se encontrava para chegar próximo ao fim da vila, onde esperava encontrar a pobre criatura que tão poucas horas mais teria.

Chegar ao local desejado rendeu-lhe um minúsculo sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sabia o que fazia, sabia que era errado, mas sua devossão e fidelidade pela belíssima Condessa eram maiores que a certeza do quão incorreto era tudo aquilo.

Iria escolher uma casa aleatória, mas optou por bater na porta da única que tinha uma luz. Bateu três vezes e não obteve resposta. Quando bateria mais três, a porta foi aberta de forma repentina e brusca. Uma moça colocou-se à sua frente. Uma moça, não, um anjo. Sua pele era clara como a mais pura nuvem num dia ensolarado. Seus olhos pareciam esmeraldas e brilhavam tanto quando a lua cheia no céu daquela noite. E seus cabelos, oh, seus cabelos! Eram do mais desbotado ruivo que chegava ao tom cor-de-rosa. O pobre rapaz não pode reagir.

Minutos foram necessários para perceber que a beleza em pessoa pronunciava-lhe palavras que o seu estado de choque não permitira-lhe escutar.

- Pois não? – ela repetiu-lhe com doce voz de anjo. – Procuras por ajuda?

Estava tão perplexo com a ironia que lhe acontecera, que não fez nada além de semi-abrir a boca e nenhuma palavra pronunciar. Levaria aquela bela moça para o castelo, ela seria cruelmente assassinada e dela tirariam todo o sangue para que a Condessa, agora não tão bela como anteriormente achava, banhasse-se.

- O senhor quer entrar? – perguntou a jovem sem saber como agir com a falta de resposta do homem frente a ti.

Ele não disse-lhe uma palavra de aceitação, mas adentrou a casa juntamente com a senhorita. Olhou rapidamente a simples casa com poucos móveis caseiros, todos da mais rústica madeira. Poucas velas iluminavam o lugar.

- Meus pais foram na casa de alguns parentes para uma casual visita. Peço-lhe que sua visita seja breve. Não seria bom que uma moça solteira recebesse homens em casa na ausência dos pais. – explicou-lhe meio sem jeito.

- És solteira? – perguntou, recuperando-se do torpor.

- Sim, sou. Por que outro motivo moraria com meus pais se não o fosse?

- És virgem?

- S-Sim. – respondeu-lhe com leve tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto demonstrando-lhe seu constrangimento pela pergunta tão direta.

O vergonhoso silêncio reinou por entre os dois estranhos. Não havia nenhuma tensão da parte feminina, apenas tinha hesitação e curiosidade, ao contrário da masculina. Sasuke apenas sentia desejo pela jovem camponesa. Sentia desejo carnal e sujo por aquele tão puro e divino ser.

Aproximou-se em dois passos, encarando-a. Não acreditava ser possível, mas a iluminação e o cenário contribuíam ainda mais para a beleza dela. Os olhares não desviaram quando o moreno levantou uma mão e encaixou-a no pequeno rosto. Os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar ainda mais e os delicados lábios abriram levemente, como um convite.

Lábios nos lábios, iniciaram um beijo calmo e até tímido. Sasuke não sabia se ela se assustaria se iniciasse demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a jovem e (talvez não tão) inocente menina, abriu ainda mais os lábios, esperando por algo mais profundo.

Mãos na cintura, pescoço enlaçado. As carícias começaram a ficar mais intensas e necessárias, e quando viu, já estavam deitados no chão, em cima de um velho tapete de pele. O rapaz jamais parou o que começou, pois sabia que era errado e, para isso, não existia uma desculpa.

Despiu a mulher abaixo de si em uma velocidade intermediária, entre a rápida e a lenta, aproveitando cada minuto disso. Beijou-lhe o colo e pescoço ao som de sua respiração ofegante. Tirou a própria roupa enquanto voltava os lábios para os dela. Tal desejo de beijá-la quase o punha insano. Queria beijar seus lábios, bochechas, pescoço, ombros, mamilos rosados, barriga e virilha. Queria beijá-la toda ao mesmo tempo. Sua pele macia o fazia desejá-lo ainda mais e seu tímido olhar ordenava-o para fazer o que lhe veio na cabeça desde que a viu.

Esquecera-se completamente da sua missão e em sua mente apenas havia aquele momento. Penetrar a jovem e ouvir-lhe o gemido fora a coisa mais deliciosa e errada que já fizera na vida. Sentia-a quente, úmida e acolhedora. Recebia-o com prontidão e não acreditara ser possível tanta sorte. Moveu-se lenta e intensamente, unindo-se a ela nos gemidos. Seu membro era levemente apertado e isso estava pondo-o louco.

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e necessários e logo se viu experimentar do êxtase do pós-sexo. Jogou-se no tapete ao lado da jovem e concentrou-se em puxar todo o ar possível para os seus pulmões.

- Sakura Haruno – ouviu-a dizer.

- Como disse? – perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda sobre o efeito do imenso prazer.

- Chamo-me Sakura Haruno.

- Hm.

Não respondeu-lhe e voltou ao seu difícil trabalho de respirar. Quando voltou a si, levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para os lados. No centro da sala, na parte de cima do centro da parete, havia um enorme e até assustador relógio. O tic-tac antes ignorado, transformara-se em um torturador para os ouvidos do errando cavaleiro. A hora indicava-lhe não mais tempo para cumprir sua obrigação e o desespero bateu certeiro. Olhou para a jovem de olhos vagos pela falta de atenção após a depravação e disse-lhe a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:

- Venha comigo. – disse-lhe firme.

- C-Como?

- Venha comigo. Vou te levar daqui.

Os olhos, agora brilhantes, da jovem quase o fizeram desistir daquilo, mas precisava fazê-lo, precisava cumprir com a sua obrigação; mesmo que fosse erroneamente.

Vestiram-se rapidamente e seguiram para o lado de fora da casa. A jovem Sakura receava largar sua vida para seguir com o desconhecido cavaleiro, mas a adrenalina tomou-lhe o juízo e logo se viu montada no cavalo junto com o rapaz. Cavalgaram em direção do castelo e Sasuke sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

Adentraram juntos no local e algumas mulheres vieram nervosas até Sakura. A moça olhou-as assustada e direcionou seu olhar ao Uchiha.

- Não se preocupe, elas cuidarão de você.

Confiando cegamente no moreno, Sakura seguiu com as mulheres deixando-o ali com sua consciência.

Mais tarde naquela noite, foram ouvidos gritos. Gritos torturados de jovens virgens. Garotas puras sacrificadas por um capricho. Mas no meio da pureza, havia uma que não era igual às outras. Uma suja.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOLÁ!

Depois de um tempo sem aparecer, é sempre bom compensar com uma one-shot, não é?

Só pra esclarecer: essa parte dos boatos sobre os banhos da condessa é fictício. Foi adaptado para que a estória corresse como eu queria. Quem conhece a história, percebeu o que tem de real e irreal por aqui.

Tem muuuuito tempo que to pensando/escrevendo essa one-shot (é, pelo tamanho, é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade), então espero que gostem e comentem.

**:***


End file.
